Abraham Lincoln
"''I've always made my decisions based on a simple formula: What helps the most people? I've sailed my whole life by that star and it's NEVER steered me wrong."'' ''-Lincoln, moments before defeating the Great Shugguth'' Abraham Lincoln Abraham Lincoln serves as the leader of Codename S.T.E.A.M. and the only person capable of piloting A.B.E. Lincoln is also the current president of the United States in the time period that the game takes place. Description Lincoln's in game description reads: "Abraham Lincoln, former farmer turned sixteenth president of the United States, has a list of accomplishments too long to mention here, not the least of which includes creating and leading S.T.E.A.M., a special unit designed and trained to deal with exotic threats." Milton on Lincoln: "The president and I have been friends for many years, and I feel I am one of very few who know the true breadth of his accomplishments. Perhaps I'll write a biography of him someday..." Personality Abraham Lincoln is brave and very strong willed, though he is extremely dependent on others to pull through. As acting leader, Lincoln can be a bit brash and cares only about the current objective. The only time he is objected is when the Lady Liberty is in need of repairs and John suggests they should take the time to aid the British civilians who had suffered from the invasion, to which Lincoln agrees. He seems to be a very stoic leader, not often showing his emotions, and rather remaining calm in the face of any adversity. Despite this, he is also quite stubborn, as shown when Katherine, who is simply worried about his well-being, orders him to return to the Liberty, to which he replies by saying "he has Devastator to take care of. Appearance Much like his historical counterpart, Abraham Lincoln wears a large stovepipe hat, with other similar features being his chin-strap beard, and his rugged face. Abraham Lincoln primarily wears a blue trench coat, with black gloves and golden arm guards. Story Abraham Lincoln's first appearance serves as the turning point of the early game. When all seems hopeless for Henry and John, the Lady Liberty seemingly rescues the two from out of nowhere. Lincoln tells the two that they must rescue Queen Victoria at Buckingham Palace, as the aliens have already inflitrated the location. After the rescue, Lincoln prioritizes returning to America, but the Liberty is brought down and in need of repairs. After Lion, Tiger Lily, and Tom Sawyer join the team, president Lincoln ends their British escapade by defeating the Devastator that Henry first saw upon the start of the invasion. After Lincoln defeats the beast, the Liberty makes way for Boston, Massachusetts. Upon relieving the area of the aliens that had invaded, Lincoln receives a distress call from Randolph Carter at Miskatonic University, which has been laid seige upon by the aliens. Lincoln immediately suggests that they save Carter. After Carter's rescue, and his notes are stolen, it is soon realized that the aliens covet the Necronomicon. A large book lined with ancient information kept in the white house, anticipating their next move, Lincoln sets the teams course for the White House, coming face to face with yet another Devastator. Once the Necronomicon is recovered, Carter deduces that the aliens source is at the South Pole, while Scarecrow suggests that they venture to the source and destroy it. Lincoln lands the crew for upgrades, but is fatally wounded and knocked unconcious. Upon reawakening, Lincoln finds himself in the care of Queen Ozma in The Land of Oz. With Oz's assistance and technology, Lincoln finds himself on his feet once again, taking the team toward their goal, the south pole. Lincoln immediately readies A.B.E and the giant drill installed by the Oz technicians, and begins drilling right into the aliens base, but is nearly stopped by an Abomination. After digging under, the team takes care of the aliens in the base, but The Great Shugguth awaits them. Sacrificing his life, Lincoln self destructs A.B.E, taking the Shugguth with him. As the team mourns the presidents loss, an Emerald Key is seen next to the presidents discarded hat, indicating that he may have survived. Playstyle Abraham Lincoln himself is not playable, and rather, becomes a semi-playable character in boss fights against gigantic Devastator aliens, while piloting A.B.E. While piloting A.B.E, Lincoln can move around without wasting steam, and rather, he actually gains it as he moves. A.B.E itself can dash, which cost two steam, punch, or fire a machine gun that deals damage over time. Trivia *According to Milton, he was with Lincoln the day the incident with John Wilkes Booth occurred. It is never confirmed, nor discussed how exactly Lincoln survived the assassination in the game. Although it is implied that the assassination was staged so that he could "Retire" from the public life. *Lincoln confirms at one point that in this reality, he did indeed still end slavery. Category:Characters